


Costume

by Haru1027



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru1027/pseuds/Haru1027
Summary: Tyler and Evan make a bet to see if Craig will wear a female costume including a 'special' tail. If Tyler wins Evan will put on one if not Tyler has to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a 'Adult' costume with a tail, I thought why not have our favorite guys wearing it?  
> This is pretty much smut with a few fluffy scenes mixed in.

Tyler's POV

"What the hell is this?" I ask looking down into the bag I was just given.

"A costume." Evan says with a smirk.

"I know that dumb ass, but what for and why is it like this?" I say looking at him.

"I want to see if you can get Craig into it." 

"What!? Why?" I say looking back at the contents.

"Oh, don't think you can?" He says with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" I look at him defiantly.

"Maybe."

"Ok fine, but what do I get if I do?" 

"If I win, then you will have to put one similar on, but If you win, I will put one on." He says.

"Fine, but he has to wear it at the party." I say smirking knowing he isn't used to this kind of thing.

"Deal." He shakes my hand in agreeance. 'He must be pretty damn sure of himself.'

After a few more drinks and a bit of conversation, I decide to head home bag in hand. I walk into the house where Craig greets me.

"Hey, Tyler, back so soon?" He asks looking from the tv.

"Yea, Evan wanted to give me something, that's all." I say walking to the couch where he sits.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." I say giving him a light kiss.

"Aw, that's no fun." He says with a pout. I chuckle at him and head upstairs to put the bag away. Craig walks into the room with a yawn.

"Hey it's getting late, I'm heading to bed." He says starting to climb into bed. I smile at him and quickly change into my boxers and a t-shirt. I climb into bed with him and he snuggles up to me, his head on my chest. I put my arms around him and give a small kiss to his head.

"I love you Tyler." He says with a smile.

"I love you too. Goodnight." I say as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Soon enough I fall asleep thinking about how to get that costume on him.

 

Craigs' POV

The next day I wake up to a wonderful smell and Tyler not in bed with me. I sit up and rub my eyes to try and wake up some more.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I hear Tyler say. I look at him standing in the doorway with a plate.

"Morning." I say sleep still evident in my voice. He smiles and walks over to the bed where I'm sitting. He gives me a slight kiss and hands me the plate.

"What's this for, you never do this." I say taking it from him.

"Nothing much, just thought you'd like it." He says still smiling. I smile back and look at the plate, an omelette with bacon. 

"I'm going to take a shower ok just put the plate in the sink when you're done, ok?" He says heading to the bathroom.

"Ok, thanks." I says starting to eat. He chuckles and closes the door. I finish the food and put the plate in the sink, like I was told and head back upstairs to get dressed and record a few videos with the guys. 

 

(Time Skip to right before the party.)

 

"Hey, we should get ready to go." I hear Tyler say making me look up from my computer,

"Ok sounds good, but why are you already in yours?" I ask looking at his vampire costume.

"I thought I'd help you, or rather see if you'd wear the one I got for you." He says with a smile.

"Oh, ok sure. I didn't know there was a costume you wanted me to wear." I say following him to the bedroom.

"Here it is." He says handing me the bag from last night. I don't look at the contents before taking my shirt off to change. I pull out the first piece, a dress. 

"Tyler what is this?"

"A maids outfit." He says sitting on the bed smiling at me. I give him a weird look before putting it on anyways. 

"Why do you want me to wear a dress?" I ask him as I try to tie the strings in the back.

"Well I thought it'd look cute on you." He says tying them for me. I look into the bag and pull ot a pair of cat ears and put them on my head.

"A cat maid? Seriously Tyler. I didn't know you were into this kind of thing." I say as I look for the tail.

"I usually don't, but it looks cute on you." He says still smiling away.

"Where's the tail?"

"Right here." He says holding it up.

"Tyler what is that?" I ask looking at it.

"The tail, obviously." He says.

"Yes, but how does it go on?" I ask not seeing strings or a pin to put it on with. He smirks and gets closer to me, grabbing my waist.

"Through here." He says grabbing my ass.

"What!? No, no way!" I say trying to get away.

"Why not? Please for me. Just try it." He says giving me his begging eyes. I can't resist him and agree to it. He smiles and picks me up, laying me on the bed. He pulls my boxers down and off. He gets some lube  
from the drawer and puts some on his fingers, massaging my hole. Slowly he inserts one finger, moving it around to loosen me up. He inserts another, scissoring me. I feel myself getting hard from this and whine. He looks up at me with a smirk, taking his fingers out and putting the tail to my hole. My eyes widen as he pushes it in.

"There, now just for the underwear." He says looking at me with a smirk.

"Wait. Underwear?" I question as I start to get up.

"Yes. You can't go to the party without underwear, and the only way to wear the tale is by wearing girls underwear." He says handing me a pair of lacy purple underwear. I look up at him with an 'do I have to' look.

"Yes you have to now hurry up or we'll be late." He says checking the time. I frown and put them on.

"Do I have to go like this?" I ask him trying to stand up.

"Yes it's too late to change." He says taking my hand and pulling me up. I almost fall, holding onto him for support. I stand there for a minute trying to get used to standing. After a little bit I was finally able to walk straight and some what normal, and we head to the party.

Tylers' POV

We finally arrive at the party a bit late because Craig had to get used to walking again. I sigh as we pull up to Evan's place where the party is being held. I look over at Craig and smile. He looks so cute in the  
outfit, a black and white maid's dress with cat ears and a tail, adorable. I get out of the car and help Craig out and walk him to the door. I walk right in not bothering to even knock.

"We're here motherfuckers!" I yell over the music. Evan turns to us and frowns walking to us.

"Damn, you actually did it." He says.

"I told you I would. Now isn't it your turn to go change?" I ask with a victory smirk. He scowls and walks upstairs. I laugh making Craig look at me.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"We made a bet at the bar the other night, and now the costume you're wearing, he'll dress up in one similar." I say snickering.

"What was the bet?"

"Well, to get you into that."

"What!?" He says a little too loudly. I just smile and head to the couch for us to sit. We were greeted by some of our friends, but most of them were too busy drinking or playing a stupid game.

"Yep, and boy am I glad I agreed because you look so good in it." I says looking at him. A few of our non-drunk friends came over to talk, Delirious, Nogla, and Brock, being the only ones. After a while I notice Evan hasn't come back downstairs and begin to worry. 'He shouldn't take this long, Unless... he doesn't know how.' I look at Delirious who is looking around for someone with a worried expression.

"Hey Delirious, Evan said he was going to go change, why don't you go check on him? It's been a long time." I says to him thinking this might get interesting. He nods and heads upstairs.

"Hey Nogla. Wanna bet he won't come back down?"

"What? You're on." He says.

Evans' POV

'Damn, I really didn't expect for him to win.' I think as I head to my room where the extra one is. I take the bag out from the closet and throw it on the bed. I go shut the door and lock it just in case an idiot comes upstairs. I take my clothes off and start with the dress, a black one with a red strip in the middle. I put it on and grab the cat ears, black with red in the ears. I sigh putting on some black cat, knee high socks. I look at the bag knowing what I have to put on next, the tail. I sigh not knowing exactly how to do this. I mean I've never tried it before or looked up how to. I look at the thing confused for a solid minute before lining it up with my hole. I feel myself shaking from nervousness and push it in. Ow, damn this hurts, How did Craig do this? I ask myself and tears start to fall down my cheeks. I push it all the way in and fall to the ground on my hands and knees, the pain of it in me making my legs weak. I sit there on my knees trying to stop crying, when suddenly there's a knock on my door. My eyes widen and I stare at the door. 

"Vanoss? Is everything ok?" I hear delirious say from behind the door.

"Y-Yeah, everything's ok. I-I'm good." I say trying to get up but fall again. "Waa!" I say falling. It hurts and a tear falls again from the newer pain I just caused myself.

"Yea right, now open this door so I can help." He says with an irritated tone.

"I-I can't." I say.

"Now Vanoss." He says in a more demanding tone. I sigh and wipe away the tears before trying to get up again. I don't make it and fall again causing more pain than before.

"Ow!" I yelp as tears run down my face and a sob comes out. The next thing I know there is a click at my door and it being opened up. I look up to Delirious who looks either very worried or very pissed. My eyes widen as he looks at me and chuckles.

"Well now what's this?" He asks me, shutting the door.

"A-A bet." I say looking down. He smiles and grabs my arm trying to help me up.

"Ow!" I say tears falling again.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" He asks letting me go. I shake my head too embarrassed to tell him.

"Evan." He says. I look at him. He never uses my real name unless it's important.

"Tail." I say looking back down a heavy blush on my face.

"The tail? How does tha-"He stops as he lifts my dress up. "Oh." He smirks at me.

"Let me guess, you didn't know how to use it properly." He says pulling me backwards, making me land on my back and getting on top of me, pinning me down. I blush at our position and nod my head. He smirks and reaches down to my legs pulling them apart. He goes in between my legs making me blush harder.

"Should I show you how to use it properly?" He asks sliding his hands up the dress. I nod my head not wanting to speak. He smirks and reaches down to the tail slowly pulling it out. 

"Ah!" I yelp from pain and tears slide down my face again. He moves up and wipes away the tears, kissing my cheek. Gently he moves down and pushes the dress up massaging my sides and moving down kissing me gently before licking my bottom lip. He grabs my chin and opens my mouth sticking his tongue inside, while his hands trail down to my member slowly starting to pump it. I moan into the kiss and we part for air. He goes to kiss and suck on my neck leaving a few marks there. He leans back and looks at me lust in his eyes, but he frowned, standing up. He picked me up and layed me on the bed. 

"Why be on the floor when there's a bed right here?" He asks sarcastically. I laugh a little at his remark, before being turned over suddenly. I was now on my hands and knees, with my face into a pillow.

"D-Delirious? What are you doing?" I ask as I see him searching for something.

"Looking for this." He says smiling while holding up a bottle of lube. My eyes widen in response.

"Don't just go through my drawers!" I half yell. He looks a me with a smirk.

"But how else are we supposed to do this?" He purrs in my ear. 

"Just hurry up." I say burying my face into the pillow, that is until I feel something at my entrance.

"Be still." He commands as he pushes a finger inside, making me yelp from the sudden intrusion.

"Wha!?" 

"Don't worry it'll feel better in a bit, but you have to get used to it first." He says kissing the back of my neck. He pulls it out only to shove it back in with another, scissoring me. I lay there breathing heavily until a flash of pleasure comes over me for a split second.

"Ah! What the..?" I moan out... loudly.

"Heh, here?" Delirious asks pressing that place again and I moan out. He keeps pressing that place. 

"Delirious, hurry up." I huff out. He stops his movements and pulls his fingers out. Confused, I turn over onto my back so I'm facing him.

"Now you have a choice, Evan. Either I put the tail in you and we go back downstairs and forget this ever happened, or we keep going and stay up here the rest of the night." He states looking into my eyes.

"Keep going?" I question.

"In other words, I fuck you until you're screaming my name." He says with a serious face surprising me. I blush at his words, but after giving it a thought I make my decision.

"How about you try to make me?" I challenge and he smirks at my response.

"That won't be a challenge at all." He whispers seductively in my ear, licking down my neck. I bite back a moan, not wanting to give into him too easily, but he bites down on my neck... hard. 

"Beautiful." He says kissing the mark he just left. I blush at his statement, but before I can do anything I feel something at my entrance.

"What is that?" I ask with wide eyes, a little scared of what's about to happen.

"Well, at this point I'm supposed to thrust in. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He says giving me a light kiss on the lips. 

"Ok... I'll trust you." I say wrapping my arms around his neck tightly as he pushes in slowly. I clench my teeth in pain from the stretch, but he waits for me to adjust.

"You ok?" He asks.

"No, I need you to move." I state, wanting him to be deep inside me. With those words he thrusts all the way burying himself completely inside me. I moan his name, not being able to hold it back. 

"Heh, not quite a scream yet." He smirks, pulling out and thrusting back in with more force. He keeps a steady, tiring pace, but before long he hit it and I scream out in pleasure. He smirks at me, hitting that place  
every time. He moves to pump my dick in time with his thrusts, pushing me over the edge.

"Delirious, I can't-" I start.

"Call my real name, Evan." He says looking into my eyes.

"Jonathan." I call with desperation.

"Come for me, Evan." He says and that pushes me past the limit.

"Jonathan!" I scream, coming on both of our chests. That seemed to get to him, as he thrusts in one last time spilling his seed deep inside me. We lay there catching our breaths, but before long he pulls out of me, leaving me feeling empty.

"We should probably clean up, you need to wash that out of your body before you get sick." He states moving to get his boxers and pants back on.

"I don't want to." I stubbornly say.

"Too bad, you need a bath and so do I. So let's go together." he says holding his hand out to me. I sigh and start to get up, but instead of standing, I fall straight to my knees.

"Jon, I don't think I can walk." I say with a blush on my cheeks.

"That's ok." He states picking me up and taking me to the bathroom attached to the room. he starts a bath for us, but before it finishes I feel his cum dripping down my legs.

"Um.. Jon, I think it's coming out." I say a little scared at that fact.

"Good. Since the bath is running, let's go ahead and clean that up for you. Turn around and lean on the counter for me." He says getting up. I look confused for a moment, but I do as he says. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He doesn't respond, instead he pushes a finger in my ass again. I yelp at the feeling, but he's not done, he pushes another in spreading it, and I can feel it dripping out of me. 

"There we go, it's mostly out. The bath should be able to get the rest out, but after we should put some medicine on it to reduce the swelling. I blush as he takes his fingers out.

"Do we have to?" I ask, knowing he'll have to touch down there again.

"Of course, I don't want you to be too sore tomorrow." He says sincerely, before I can say anything, the bath is ready and we get in making sure to get the smell off us completely. Luckily it doesn't take too long for us to finish, so we go back to the room to sleep, and when I say we went back, I mean he carried me back to the bed after changing the sheets.

"Jonathan, what does this make us now?" I ask concerned this is going to be a one time deal, which isn't something I want.

"What do you want us to be?" He asks. I look at him trying to read him.

"I don't want to go back to just being your friend." I state.

"Well, then let's be boyfriends. I mean we did just have sex, and neither of us are dating anyone. Besides, i've liked you long before this." he smiles to me. I can't help but feel overjoyed, I knew I like Jon, but I was too scared to face those feelings.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too, Evan. Now go to sleep." He says pulling me closer to him. I oblige, falling asleep rather quickly, tired from my 'learning' experience.  
the next morning I wake up in Jonathan's warm embrace, and I love it, almost as much as I love him. I try to pull away, but his grip is too tight.

"Stay here." He says snuggling into my head.

"But I need to go to the bathroom." I whine. He looks at me as if he wasn't believing me, but let's go anyways. I do my thing and head back to find him fully dressed.

"Come on there's probably a mountain of mess to clean up. I'll help you." He says throwing some clothes at me. I quickly get dressed as he heads to the bathroom himself. by the time I'm done he's out and we go downstairs to see the mess the guys made last night. I'm surprised to see people passed out in my living room. Tyler and Craig were on the couch together, Lui laying on top of Nogla on the floor, Brock and Brian cuddling in the single armchair.

"Well, I kinda figured this was going to happen eventually, but why here?" I ask putting my head in my hand.

"Well, it's a good thing, right? We all have someone we care for, and it just so happens we're all friends." Jon laughs, waking Tyler up.

"The fuck? Craig?" tyler asks looking down where Craig is laying down on his crotch. He looks around to see us standing there.

"Morning." I say to him a bit awkwardly than normal, wondering if he heard us last night or not.

"Nogla! Pay up bitch!" Tyler yells throwing pillow at him.

"What the Fok!?" Nogla yells confused as to why he was just woken up, but he gets even more confused when he sits up to Lui straddling him while rubbing his eyes.

"The hell? Will you all shut up?" Brian asks looking at them like they're insane.

"No, I will not! Why is Lui on top of me!?" Nogla yells.

"Shut up, before I shove a towel down your throat." Brock says menacingly, looking as if he was going to actually kill someone, before looking at Brian and hugging him, going back to sleep.

"The hell? Don't' just go back to sleep!" Nogla continues. Brock finally gets up heading to the kitchen coming back with a cup of ice, throwing the ice at him. 

"wha!? That's cold!" Nogla yells. Brock seemed satisfied by the reaction, goes back and snuggles back up to brian, going back to sleep, again.

"Well, now I know not to get on his bad side in the morning." I laugh, the others joining in.

"Nogla, pay up." Tyler states. 

"What do you mean?" Lui asks still sitting on Nogla.

"I mean, they never came out did they." He smirks at Jon and I.

"Wait you made a bet on us?" I ask not too surprised.

"Yeah, and by the way it looks you guys had fun last night." he smirks.

"Yeah, I taught him everything he needs to know." Jon chuckles.

"Yeah, I learned a lot." I add.

"Ok, tmi." Craig says getting up from the couch.

"Which reminds me, how did you manage to walk around like that?" I ask Craig, he blushes.

"Because I've got him used to is over the past year." Tyler smirks pulling Criag into his chest.

"Tyler!" Craig yells with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever happened to you costume, Craig?" Jonathan asks.

"I had another set of clothes in the car in case the other didn't work out." He states as if we knew that already.

"Ok then, since you're all here, why not help us clean up." I smile.

"I'm not waking Brock up again just so he can help you clean." Nogla states.

"It's fine, you guys can help still. Brian you can make sure he stays asleep." Jon says going to get trash bags for us to use.  
We take an hour to finish cleaning, even with all of us working. Brock finally woke up not remembering threatening Nogla, or how he ended up clinging to Brian.

"I knew this was going to happen. It was very obvious with you guys." Brock says referring to you new relationship status.

"Yeah, and it's obvious you like Brian, go ahead and confess already." Nogla says rolling his eyes.

"I already have." He states.

"Wait, then why was it weird when you found out you were with him this morning?" Craig asks.

"Because I fell asleep on the floor. Alone." 

"Brian?" I ask.

"He did it. It was around midnight when the last person left. I went and sat down here when he gets up suddenly and snuggles up to me." Brian explains.

"Oh..." I say.

"Which reminds me, why are you sitting over there?" Brian asks Brock, who moved to sit on the opposite side of the room.

"Because, you never gave me an answer last time, so I didn't think I was allowed." 

"What? get over here you fool." Brian says his arms open. Brock's eyes widen, but turns into smiling ones as he goes to sit with Brian.

"So, can we just say all of us are together now?" I ask looking around at all my friends.

"No, because this was a one night mistake." Lui says pointing to Nogla.

"Hey, that's rude! You weren't saying that last night." Nogla says with a hurt tone.

"What. I was drunk!" Lui huffs.

"Come on, you know you want me." Nogla says pulling Lui onto his lap.

"No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do. I mean you were the one who said it yourself last night." Nogla states.

"I did!?" He yells like his darkest secret was just found out.

"No, but you just confirmed my suspicions. Now will you go out with me?" Nogla asks, laying his head on Lui's shoulder.

"Fine." Lui sighs giving into his feeling finally.

"Well, life's going to be more interesting, now." I laugh.

"Why don't we all go out on a group date? I mean we all need to get out of the house." Jon asks.

"No, I think it suits us to stay here and ply video games all day. Besides we have a lot to tell our subscribers. Don't we?"


End file.
